


Green Room

by CampbellB1994



Series: Staged Fics [3]
Category: Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Interviews, M/M, RPF, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved, late night shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: They had waited for this for such a long time and it was so much better than either of them could have imagined.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Staged Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Green Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



David stopped what he was doing when he heard the door of his dressing room go. He knew who was standing there and exactly what would occur once he let the man in. This meeting had been planned carefully and very much long awaited. "It's unlocked." He called out nonchalantly, picking up his bottle of water again and taking a long sip as the door was closed, lock turned and footsteps approached him. "Enjoy teasing me?" The man says, welsh accent thick as his hand wrapped around David's slender hip. "I don't know what you mean." He responds, wearing a look on his face as if butter wouldn't melt. "That just begs the question of whether you did what I asked you to." Michael's voice slithers into his ear, sending a shiver down the Scot's spine. "Why do you think I insisted on arriving before you?" David asks, a playful tone leaving his wet lips, his back still to Michael. "Well you always were so obedient over our calls." He feels Michael's hand cup his bum, fingers trailing over to feel the plug in him. 

It was Michael who broke first, too turned on by the thought of what David had done to care about the competition they had going. He'd easily hand over a fiver if it meant that he could have the man shoved against the wall and under his mercy. "Maybe next time one I get to control will make you more needy." Michael moans, pushing David against the wall and pushing their lips together, breathing heavily as he savoured the taste of the man he'd been deprived from for so long. "You and your fucking jumper." He moans sliding a hand under it to lift the offending item up and show the Scot's pale white stomach. "Need to feed you up." He says, pressing a hand to it whilst his tongue pushes its way into his mouth to stop the disagreements. The man instead moans, lifting his hands up and against the hard concrete of the wall, tensing as Michael's hands move to his fly. “Please.” He whines, earning a smirk from the welshman who is quick to get rid of the fabric. “I wonder how long you’ve been hard, thinking about all the things I was going to do to you.” Michael leans into the younger’s neck to whisper, nipping at his skin lightly. David’s hips jut forward, a whine escapes his lips as he tries to get more friction. “I won’t keep you waiting too long.” Micheal whispers, trailing a finger down the man’s face before pushing two into his mouth. “We may be desperate but you don’t want any pain do you?” He asks, watching as the other man nods as he took Micheal’s fingers into his mouth. 

Michael’s hand clasps over the Scot’s mouth as he thrusts in, each movement pushing him further up and against the wall. “We have to keep quiet.” He whispers, again pushing two fingers into David’s mouth. “I wish I could mark that milky back of yours. Leave you with bruises on those slender hips and keep you from walking straight.” Michael moans, biting into David’s shoulder as he hears the man choke on his fingers. “You’ve gotten worse since last time.” He points out, sneaking a third finger into the man’s mouth. David’s back arches, hips pressing back against Micheal’s as he gets closer. “How about this.” Michael starts, teasing David’s chin up with his thumb. “You satisfy me and I’ll return the favour. Get some practice in for you too.” David tenses, trying not to bite Michael’s fingers as he nods. “Get on your knees for me.” Michael pulls out, watching as David falls down onto shaking legs, looking up at the man who revelled in looking down at the Scot. “Let’s see if you can do better on the real thing.” Michael says, pulling David’s arms behind his back before moving forward enough for the younger to take him into his mouth, choking almost straight away, Michael’s hand being the only thing that kept him down. “You can take me. You’ve done it before.” Michael moans encouragement, eye’s fluttering closed and toes curling as David’s tongue whips around his length, getting used to the size again. “Sit up.” He says slipping a hand into the man’s hair to pull him up so that he could wrap his hand around David’s length. “Not before me.” He warns, starting to move his hand. 

“What is the point in only asking for the green m&m’s they all taste the same?” Michael chuckles, searching through the basket that sat on the green room table for another bottle of water. “Well that’s what famous people do right?” David answers with a question, voice hoarse and legs still shaky. “If you want to class yourself as famous go ahead.” The welshman says, passing the water over to David as he settles down onto the sofa. “We were meant to be in the hotel an hour ago.” David points out, looking over to the clock. “Shouldn’t have taken so long then.” Michael teases, wrapping his arm around the Scot who nuzzles into his chest. “I’ve missed you.” He mutters, closing his eyes against the soft material of Michael’s jumper. “Ditto.” He says, tracing his fingers over the bite mark on his shoulder. “How you going to get away with that one?” David shrugs, too focused on being in Michael’s arms to worry about what will happen once he is back home. “We should get going soon. Can’t spend the whole night in a green room.” Michael prompts but David stays put, interlocking his and Michael’s fingers. “I fear that this will be one night before a hundred more without you.” He sighs, looking up at the man who kisses him softly. “Well we just have to make the most of what time we have.” Michael soothes, cupping David’s cheek with his hand, thumb brushing over it softly. 


End file.
